pokemon_shuffle_frfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Pokémon Data/Mega Pouvoir
} |003= }|0=Efface toutes les cases à gauche et à droite de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |006= }|0= }|X=Efface les cases selon un motif en forme de X|Y=Efface les cases selon un motif en forme de Y|}}|1= }|X=Efface les Pokémon et les entraves autour de deux cases touchées|Y=Efface les cases selon un motif en forme de zigzag aléatoire verticale|}}|Inconnu}} |009= }|0=Efface deux cases à l'horizontale et à la verticale de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |012= }|0=Efface les cases selon un motif en forme de V horizontal|Inconnu}} |032= }|0=Efface une case à l'horizontale et à la verticale de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|1=Enlève du tableau jusqu'à 10 Pokémon du même type que Méga-Nanméouïe|Inconnu}} |033= }|0=Efface 3 lignes en diagonale du coin supérieur droit au coin inférieur gauche|Inconnu}} |038= }|0=Efface toutes les cases touchées par un éclair aléatoire|Inconnu}} |044= }|0=Efface deux cases à l'horizontale et à la verticale de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |047= }|0=Ajoute à gauche de chaque Méga-Scarhino un Pokémon identique|Inconnu}} |055= }|0=Efface toutes les cases en haut et en bas de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |057= }|0=Efface toutes les cases à gauche et à droite de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |074= }|0=Efface les cases selon un motif en forme de O|1=Remplace jusqu'à trois Pokémon de ce type par Méga-Ténéfix|Inconnu}} |078= }|0=Efface toutes les cases en haut et en bas de chaque Pokémon formant le Link|Inconnu}} |082= }|0=Ajoute au dessus de chaque Méga-Flagadoss un Pokémon identique|Inconnu}} |091= }|0=Remplace jusqu'à trois Pokémon de ce type par Méga-Jungko|Inconnu}} |094= }|0=Remplace jusqu'à trois Pokémon de ce type par Méga-Braségali|Inconnu}} |097= }|0=Remplace jusqu'à trois Pokémon de ce type par Méga-Laggron|Inconnu}} |111= }|0=Erases icons with three diagonal lines from top right to bottom left|Inconnu}} |114= }|0=Erases all Gengar|1=Replaces up to 3 Poison-type Pokémon (excluding Gengar (Spooky)) with Gengar (Spooky)|2=Erases icons in a group at the center|Inconnu}} |125= }|0=Erases icons in a V shape|1=Erases up to 10 Blocks, dealing extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |139= }|0=Erases icons with two zigzag lightning streaks from left to right|Inconnu}} |148= }|0=Erases up to 10 Rocks, Blocks, or Coins, dealing 50 extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |158= }|0= }|X=Replaces up to three Fighting-type Pokémon (excluding Mewtwo) with Mewtwo|Y=Erases up to 10 of a Psychic-type Pokémon (except Mewtwo)|}}|1= }|X=Erases all Mewtwo (Shiny)|Y=Erases icons in a Y shape|}}|Inconnu}} |162= }|0=Erases up to 10 of a non-Dragon-type Pokémon|1=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 2 spots, and erases icons in + shapes at those spots|Inconnu}} |181= }|0=Erases up to 10 Blocks, dealing extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |195= }|0=Erases up to 10 of a Flying-type Pokémon (except Salamence)|Inconnu}} |210= }|0=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 3 spots, and erases icons in + shapes at those spots|1=Erases up to 10 icons in Barriers, dealing 100 extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |212= }|0=Erases up to 10 of a Ghost-type Pokémon (except Banette)|Inconnu}} |228= }|0=Replaces icons above every other Sharpedo with Sharpedo|Inconnu}} |233= }|0=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 2 spots, and erases icons in + shapes at those spots|Inconnu}} |252= }|0=Erases icons with two zigzag lightning streaks from top to bottom|Inconnu}} |281= }|0=Erases icons with three diagonal lines from top left to bottom right|Inconnu}} |298= }|0=Erases all icons horizontally from the match|1=Erases icons in an O-shaped pattern|Inconnu}} |299= }|0=Erases icons with two random lightning streaks from top to bottom|Inconnu}} |307= }|0=Erases up to 10 icons in Barriers, dealing 100 extra damage for each erased|1=Erases up to 10 Rocks, Blocks, or Coins, dealing 50 extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |314= }|0=Erases icons in a group at the center|Inconnu}} |315= }|0=Erases icons with two random lightning streaks from left to right|Inconnu}} |316= }|0=Erases icons with two zigzag lightning streaks from left to right|Inconnu}} |375= }|0=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 2 spots, and erases icons in + shapes at those spots|Inconnu}} |382= }|0=Erases all icons vertically from the match|Inconnu}} |393= }|0=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 3 spots, and erases icons in + shapes at those spots|Inconnu}} |425= }|0=Freezes time for 3 seconds for the player to tap 1 spot, and erases icons in a 3x3 area at that spot|Inconnu}} |478= }|0=Erases icons with two random lightning streaks from top to bottom|1=Erases all Gyarados (Shiny)|Inconnu}} |486= }|0=Erases up to 10 Rocks, Blocks, or Coins, dealing 50 extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |490= }|0=Erases up to 10 icons in Barriers, dealing 100 extra damage for each erased|Inconnu}} |641= }|0=Erases icons in an X shape|1=Erases up to 10 of a Steel-type Pokémon (except Metagross (Shiny))|Inconnu}} | }}